Virtual Pleasing
by Iggika
Summary: Shadow comes back from a G.U.N meeting and all he wants to do is go home and... relieve himself. After all, it's been a stressful night, but something feels off. Maybe a certain blue hedgehog could help him with his problem... even if they're on opposite sides of the country.


A deep burgundy wood door opened lazily as a uniformed male entered the building slouching with his coat hung over his shoulder. He grumbled lazily to himself as he slowly closed the door behind him and fumbled putting the key into the lock; he had no intention of leaving the house again at all tonight, he considered on even sleeping in tomorrow. The ebony furred hedgehog threw his coat over the back of a nearby armchair and fell onto the couch, relieved that he was finally home after a tiring and stressful late night meeting with the Commander and other high-ranking officials within G.U.N. Shadow shakily moved his hand from his side and covered his eyes with his palm as he released a deep sigh.

"Damn, I'm tired," Shadow breathed out. He found it amusing how much energy these meetings took from him yet he was able to fight for hours on end, exerting all of his energy into the battle and yet still had more fire to just keep on going; especially when it came to that irritating blue faker. Suddenly, he felt a twitch and sat up lightning fast. He felt a sudden rush bolt through his body, a sudden spike of energy making itself known. After a few seconds of just sitting there trying to figure where it came from, Shadow grunted and sat up from the couch; frankly to tired to care what caused this behaviour with his body.

He trudged into the kitchen and hummed as he clicked on the kettle and grabbed a mug from an overhead cupboard. The blue one with the chipped edge. It was old and broken. Shadow didn't even know why he kept it; it wasn't like he didn't have a raft of other cups and mugs of various volumes, colours and patterns to choose from, but he strangely found more comfort in this one. He traced his thumb over the edge of the mug as he continued to wait for the kettle to finish. He carefully put it down and grabbed a teaspoon from the draws next to him and then reached for the coffee jar. Shadow knew with how tired he was coffee probably wasn't the best option for him but he figured that, considering he hardly needed to sleep anyway, this wouldn't hurt. He placed a level teaspoon of coffee into the mug and a heaped teaspoon of sugar, humming to himself as the whistling of the kettle continued to drone on. Growing rather impatient at the kettle he began drumming his fingers on the bench top.

"This is taking forever. Now I know how bloody Sonic feels..." Shadow mumbled halfheartedly to himself. He felt another rush through his system. Shadow frowned and raised a confused eye ridge, looking down at himself pondering over why he was feeling these strange sensations. Before he could think over that thought anymore the kettle whistled and Shadow slowly poured the water into the mug, watching it pour in transparent and rise a rich deep brown; the aromas from the instant coffee overwhelming his already exhausted senses. Ebony took a step towards the fridge and grabbed out the milk carton, opening it and taking a quick swig from the bottle before pouring it into the cup.

Suddenly, a gloved hand reached for his temple as he felt loud pounding in his head, the blood painfully pumping, throbbing under the skin. **'Ugh, damn migraine...'** Ebony reached towards the medicine cupboard and grabbed a small box, not bothering to read the label and pushed out two tablets dropping them into the drink and watching them fizzle in the liquid. After a few seconds, he grabbed his coffee and trudged back into the lounge room and placed the cup on the large glass coffee table and flopped onto the couch, quite thankful that there was a cushion between his head and the armrest. Frankly, he didn't want anything to further worsen his already shitty night.

Several seconds of silenced passed by as Shadow allowed himself some small rest. He heard a notification buzz from his phone and groaned as he flipped over and hid his face into the cushion before lazily grabbing out his phone to see who would be bothering him at such an hour. It felt like near midnight to the raven furred hedgehog but actually is was only around 9:30 pm but that meeting with the G.U.N officers felt like it was hours.

He retrieved his phone from his trouser pocket and unlocked it. He normally never wore clothing such as suits (let alone shirts or pants) but the G.U.N uniform was mandatory for official meetings. He slipped off his tie as he rolled again onto his back and threw it over by his coat soon followed by his shirt, thankful to have most of the constricting feeling of the uniform off of his body. He rested one arm over the armrest of the couch and hummed as he saw a message notification from Rouge.

'We have another mission set for us in two weeks.'

Shadow frowned and clenched his eyes tight in frustration. 'Why wasn't I notified about this?'

He sent the message and slowly sat up and reached for his drink, taking a slow sip of the aromatic beverage. Several seconds passed and the familiar ping rang from the mobile. He shifted his gaze back to the device and put down his mug.

'You left before Abraham could inform you.'

Not even a second passed when the next message came through.

'Just letting u know, he's not very happy about it. Good thing you don't have to come back in until Monday ;P'

Sable growled and grabbed the cushion from his side and brought it to his face grumbling loudly into it, muffling whatever curses tumbled out of his mouth. Another ping sounded.

'and I'm not saving your behind this time...'

With a final huff of annoyance, Shadow turned his phone on silent and placed it face down on the coffee table. He laid back down on the couch facing the large flat screen and grabbed the remote, turning it on and switching through the channels to hopefully find something interesting, but unfortunately, all that was on was (what Shadow considered to be) shit.

Finally, he stopped at the news and lazily focused his attention to the blond, middle-aged female reporting, hoping that whatever bullshit they were droning on about tonight might put him to sleep. However, that plan was abruptly thrown to the side.

The next report started and showed the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog battling against Dr. Eggman once again (for about the fifth time that month) and of course triumphantly defeating his foe.

Shadow creased his brows together as he watched the blue teen on the screen, watching him puff out his chest and wave to the reporters with his usual cocky grin, emerald eyes glinting with pride before throwing a wink at the crowd now beginning to surround him. He gave a quick two fingered salute before racing off away from the massing people and out of the screen's view. Black felt his face slowly start to heat up and covered his eyes with his hand, ashamed at his lack of self control.

It had been difficult recently for Shadow whenever Sonic was mentioned. Usually he tried to look impassive or annoyed but lately his composure was slipping and he had no clue why. He'd been able to do it easily- so much so that the blue blur was actually hardly spoken around him but he was constantly on the news and in the tabloids, newspapers and other various forms of the media that it was almost impossible to make no mention of him anywhere.

Honestly, he was getting quite fed up with it all...

That still didn't help the weird feelings he got whenever the other was mentioned; and not just mentally but physically.

Shadow knew exactly what these feelings were- it didn't mean he was going to accept them any time soon but it had gotten increasingly harder for him to ignore them. He still hadn't acted upon them but he knew he was slipping- and slipping fast. There had been many times where he had almost spoken up to Sonic about it but found it childishly ridiculous for him to express his "feelings" to the other male and pushed them aside for, hopefully not, another time.

Shadow gulped as he began to feel constriction and flicked through the channels in desperate attempt to take his mind off of the speedster.

He didn't need this. Not now...

But he was on the other side of the country... It wasn't like he was going to get caught... was he?

He flicked his eyes at his lower torso and drew a shaky breath at the sight. Flushing deeper, he instantly looked away and creased his brows in embarrassment. He was the Ultimate Lifeform for crying out loud! To think he was going to lose his composure over something so trivial.

After another five minutes of playing ignorant, Shadow bit his lip as he felt a dull throbbing pain below. It was growing harder much faster than usual causing some alarm for the male. He thought about what might have been triggering this and a light bulb went off in his head.

Shakily, he lifted himself off the couch, almost stumbling over as he made his way to the kitchen and picked up the small box off the kitchen bench. He read the bold letters on front and growled at his own stupidity.

 **APHRODISIAC**

 **'Fuck,'** Shadow thought as he put the box back into the medical cupboard. The sex drugs weren't his- in fact they belonged to Rouge. She had a funny way of interrogating prisoners with many of the missions they had. If they wouldn't talk, all she had to do was drop a few tablets into the prisoner's drinks and wait for the effects to take place- but there was a catch to it. The prisoners weren't allowed to sort their problems, their hands being bound, until all information had been spilled from them- letting the increasing pain for release eventually making them tell them everything they knew. It was quite an effective tactic and it didn't cause anyone any critical damage (unlike Shadow who preferred to have the prisoners spill the beans with them looking down the barrel of a pistol).

Making his way (painfully slowly) out of the kitchen, Shadow drew a ragged breath as he opened his bedroom door. He needed release.

Badly.

He slammed the door closed and locked it, just in case the albino spy decided to take an unscheduled visit in the middle of his... business, and walked over to the bed, sitting just on the side.

He looked down again and blushed at the considerable change in size of the bulge in his pants.

His hand shaking, he unbuckled his belt and pulled out the leather strap, letting it drop carelessly to the floor and began fumbling at undoing the button; the tightness of his pants making it quite a difficult task.

He had come close to this current situation on many occasions but somehow restraining himself each and every time, but he had absolutely no control this time.

He pulled down the zipper and hissed as his member hit the cool air as he began pulling down his pants so that it has hanging around his knees. He couldn't help but blush as he gave himself an ashamed whimper behind his raised hand, biting onto one of his fingers as he inched his other hand closer to his erection.

Suddenly an idea floated to the top of his mind, making the already deep crimson hue of his cheeks only darker, disgusted with himself for even thinking such an idea. He passed a glance over at his laptop sitting on his bedside table and moved to the top of the bed so he was laying against the pillows and grabbed the laptop. He opened it up and opened an application, quickly typing before taking off the rest of his pants, spread his legs and placed the computer in between.

"Chaos, I'm going to regret this..." Shadow groaned as he waited for an answer from the other end.

* * *

Sonic stifled a yawn as he looked at the small pop up that pinged at the bottom of his screen, moving his attention away from an educational video Tails had advised he watch but was currently finding no interest in. It was about mechanics and technology, Tails hoping that after Sonic had watched this video series Sonic might be able to understand just how Tails' stuff worked. However, at the lack of interest the blue hedgehog had in the video he closed the video and logged onto Skype as he saw that Shadow was online and requesting to talk.

He wasn't quite sure how he managed to convince Shadow to friend him on it but regardless he was happy he did. They hadn't talked since Shadow had left for another one of his "top secret" G.U.N meetings about a week and a bit ago and was looking forward to chatting with his friend again.

Something did, however, strike as odd to the blue teen.

"Why's Shadow calling me?" Sonic questioned to himself aloud. He looked up from his screen and took out his right earphone to check for any commotions before he took the call. After a couple of seconds of silence, Sonic put back in his earbud and clicked the accept button, his smile growing broader.

He saw Shadow's icon and smiled. "Hey, Shads! What's up? You never call me!"

A grunt responded before Sonic rolled his eyes with a smirk. **'Heh, here he is calling me yet he acts like I'm the one bothering him... not that he's bothering me or anything.'** "There are circumstances where differences have to occur, hedgehog."

"Yeah, but this is way out of wack-"

"Are you going to annoy me or let me answer your question?"

Sonic blinked a few times before smiling. "Woops, sorry~ So what's up?" Sonic scratched under his nose then lent back on his chair and placed his other arm behind his head. A few seconds went by before a response came through.

"I have... a problem..."

Sonic lowered his eyelids and smirked. It was rare for Shadow to talk to Sonic about his problems so now he had something to use whenever the two had their bickering competitions; trying to see who was the weaker of the two. "Problem, eh? And whaddya want me to do about it?" Sonic snickered.

"I..."

"You what, Shads?"

"I... need your help with it..."

And it was even rarer for Shadow to ask the Azure for help with his problems. Sonic tapped his index against his chin and hummed in joking contemplation. "Hmmm, I dunno, Shads. I'm a very busy man at the moment and I don't know if i have the time to help-"

A loud growl came from the earbuds and Sonic couldn't help but chuckle- Chaos, Sonic enjoyed getting Shadow mad way too much. "If you're not going to help me, I'll just hang up now-!"

Sonic sat back in his chair properly and smacked his hand on the table. "Woah, woah! I was just joking, Shadow~ So whaddya need a hand with?"

"Is... is it alright if I turn the video on?" Shadow mumbled out, his question hardly audible to Sonic.

"Sure! Go for it! Just let me turn mine on first!"

"What?! N-no! There's no need to-!"

Sonic's screen showed himself on there and he smiled waving into the camera. "Alrighty, ready whenever you are~!"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?"

Sonic raised his hand to his heart and lifted the other beside his head. "Promise~"

"Hmmm... Alright... ah!... I'm going to turn my camera on now..."

Sonic raised a brow at the strange sound from Shadow's end but just dismissed it, thinking it might have been a little stuff up with the internet connectivity. In a second, Sonic's features went from smiling to a look of absolute shock; his eyes wide, cheeks deep crimson and his mouth gaped open. Sonic hid his face in his hands and curled down slightly.

Shadow had turned on his camera and all Sonic could see on his screen was Shadow laying back- one hand clutching the sheets of his bed and the other slowly snaking his fingers up his erect shaft; feather like touches tickling his member, his eyes half lidded and the small pink muscle peeking out from his open mouth as he began gently panting to his touches.

"OH MY GOD, SHADOW! This is not what I thought you meant by 'problem' at all!"

In a flash, Sonic grabbed his laptop, pressing it tightly to his chest, and sprinted up the stairs into his room and slammed the door closed; his face flushed and burning. His legs felt weak beneath him as he recalled that split second view.

The way Shadow's mouth hung open in panting; that dark lust in his eyes; the teasing strokes he sent down his erection- watching it twitch in response; how he clutched onto the bed sheets as if his life depended on it and the whole time he looked... needing.

And from what Sonic could figure; it wasn't just release...

...It was almost like Shadow needed... him...

Sonic's train of thought was abruptly halted as he heard yet another cry from Shadow.

"S-Sonic~?" Shadow moaned from the other end.

Sonic could hear Shadow's breath quicken and a small stream of moans escaped him. Sonic knew this was so wrong, but he didn't know what to do. Admittingly, and Sonic was furiously ashamed so, he couldn't help but want more of those delicious sounds.

A blue ear twitched as he noticed the speed of the other's breathing slow and soon come to almost ceasing to be heard.

"Sonic...?"

Sonic gulped thickly as he readied himself for what was to come of this rather... interesting... night. "R-right here, Shads."

"Are you ah! still going to help?"

Sonic nodded slowly but then realised Shadow couldn't see his response due to the laptop still pressed right against his chest. Sonic released a shaky breath as he wondered over to his own bed and carefully, as if he weren't something terrible would happen to him, sat on the double bed and leant himself against the pillows at the head of his bed. He pulled the laptop away from him but had his eyes closed tightly as he wasn't ready yet for the view that was to come. Sonic put the laptop on the bed in front of him and nodded once again.

"Chaos, Sonic!"

Sonic opened his eyes suddenly and looked at the screen and found Shadow had sat up and with his head hidden in the cups of his hands. "Shadow? What's-"

"What the hell am I doing?! Look at what I've done! I've, without your consent, put myself in such a disgusting position before you and just expected you to be fine with it!"

Sonic took a second to process what the ebony had said and licked his lips as they felt incredibly dry. "Shadow... I'll still help you."

Shadow looked up from his hands and furrowed his brows together in confusion. His face was still as red and flushed as previously, yet this time in embarrassment rather than lust. "You'll... what?"

Azure shamefully looked away and scratched the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly, "I'll, uh, help you with this in whatever way I can thought I'm not sure how..."

"Simple," came the immediate response, "all I need you to do is watch."

Sonic snapped his view back at the screen and arched a brow. "Watch?"

Shadow nodded. "That's all you need to do to help me."

"Alright," Sonic nodded again and swallowed as he laid back and brought the computer on his stomach and gave a quick smirk, putting behind him whatever thoughts he had about denying this plead for help. After all, he wanted to help his friends in any way he could not matter how... crude the situation was. "You better make it a good show then~"

* * *

Sonic, though he would never admit, had previously watched videos similar to what he was about to witness during his masturbation sessions; trying to find what best turned him on yet nothing really worked for him; usually he had to resort to his own fantasies to reach his climax, but he hardly had any personal time to really explore his sexual desires due to being terrified that Tails might hear or interfere and then having the trouble of explaining the birds and the bees to an eight year old who had no need whatsoever to have any knowledge on the matter.

Sonic didn't know what to make of the situation; it was wrong, yet so exciting and dangerous in Sonic's mind. If word spread of something like this happening between the two male hedgehogs... it sent a shiver down Sonic's spine as he realised what dangerous territory he and Shadow were about to take their friendship and he was absolutely intoxicated by the idea.

He watched as Shadow once again lowered himself onto his back and spread his legs, opening up so much more of himself for Sonic to revel at. Shadow brought his right hand to his mouth and pulled off his glove, the material catching in his teeth and slowly removed it, all the while staring at Sonic with a half-lidded gaze. Sonic suppressed a shudder as he continued to watch. Ebony reached his hand down towards his dick and wrapped his hand slowly around the middle; biting into his index finger as he gave a gentle squeeze, suppressing a moan, beginning to pump his hand slow and hard on his shaft.

Sonic noted how the agent's thighs twitched at the sensations- it was obvious Shadow hardly toyed with himself.

After a few more vigorous movements of the darker's wrist, his left hand began slowly trailing down his side and halted at his groin, his fingers teasing the skin beside his swollen shaft and released a low moan- a mixture of a moan and a growl.

Sonic shifted as the lustful sounds shot straight into his nether regions. Subconsciously, he brought his hand to crotch and bean rubbing at his slit; feeling the head of his member peeking out of his sheath. He had to hold back his moan so as not to bring attention of his actions to the young kit that was still downstairs.

Shadow rubbed the sensitive skin as it continued to lower; gently rubbing the area between his balls and tail hole, biting his lower lips as he gave a deep groan; his brows furrowing together in unadulterated bliss. He flickered his eyes upwards at the screen and smirked, "So, like what you see?"

Sonic smirked back and hummed as he continued to play with himself off screen. "Don't know, Shads. I guess you better keep going so I can find out~" Shadow continued panting and groaning as his hand reached his target and began rubbing circles over the puckering ring of muscle before slowly pushing a single digit in.

"-Ah!" Shadow shot his head back arched his back at the intrusion. It hurt but in Shadow's state of mind it felt so fucking amazing. He began pumping his finger in and out of himself before adding another; his thighs twitching and hips bucking to the rhythm of his ministrations. He sped his actions on both his cock and his pucker and angled his fingers to find what would bring him release- to find himself falling over the edge. Several grunts later, a loud cry pierced Sonic's ears and brought him out of his lust-hazed state.

"S-sonic! Ah-!"

Sonic blinked as he felt his now fully sheathed dick twitch at the response. Shadow cried his name. **His**. He couldn't help but blush at the realisation that he was the object of Shadow's fantasies.

"Ngh, ah! S-sonic, harder! Uah~!"

Azure watched the pre-cum leak from Shadow's throbbing member and pooled at the base, some slowly trickling down to his crack and lubricating his fingering further. Sonic licked his lips and fisted himself ruthlessly bucking his hips into his hand. "That's right, Shads. Moan for me," Sonic's voice lowered and came out as a deep growl, "scream out my name~"

Shadow shuddered at the command and moaned at the dominance in the other's voice. It was if he was right there in his voice, looming over his body and fucking him to his core. His ears flattened against his skull as he gripped his erection tighter. "Sonic! I'm... I'm so c-close-!"

"So am I!"

Shadow's breathing hitched as he quickened his actions.

"Sonic... more!"

"SONIC!" After several more strokes and thrusts, Shadow felt his lower abdomen tighten and his balls pull up, and released his load into his hand. His back arched as a scream ripped out his throat. All he could see was pure white as his body spasm from his climax and his body dropped back onto the bed as he pulled out his fingers, his breathing laboured. He laid there for a few seconds, eyes closed, catching his breath until his ear twitched at the sounds coming from his computer and snapped open his eyes and sat up.

On the screen, Sonic had moved the laptop off of him and placed it in front of himself as his hand continued stroking himself at such a speed it was nothing but a blur. "Sh-shadow... ugh... I'm cumming~!"

In a split second, Sonic arched his back and lolled back his head and gritted his teeth holding back his cry as he came- his spunk hitting his chest and the bed sheets beside. He was in pure ecstasy. He had never had a masturbation session this good before and doubted that he would again. He looked at the screen and smirked when he noticed Shadow's face was completely red and his erection was standing straight up again. "Guess I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the view~"

"Sh-shut up, Faker!" Shadow barked back at the screen.

With an amused snort, Sonic turned to his nightstand and pulled out his phone. Shadow raised a brow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to help you, is all. Now, back on with the show I presume?"

In no time, both males had continued their activities with one another. Thank god for a Friday night.

* * *

Rogue sat up from the couch as her mobile buzzed on the table; the vibration sounds echoing loudly throughout the room and drawing her attention away from the sappy drama that was currently being broadcast. "Who's messaging me at this time of the night?"

Hey, Rouge! U wouldnt happen 2 know where Shads is staying the moment would u?

"Sonic?" The albino spy was highly confused by the message and quickly replied giving his current whereabouts. She quickly put the phone down and cuddled with herself back on the couch.

"C'mon, Brad! Just kiss Shirley already!"

.

.

.

"We all know you two wanna get in each others pants..."

Rouge smirked as she recalled the message.

"And we all know you guys want to, as well~"


End file.
